Mi Querido Capitán
by Sasukelicious
Summary: :OneShot: :Shota: Kazemaru está a punto de declarar sus emociones más profundas hacia su capitán, pero no de la forma que él espera  ...


**N/A:** _Inazuma Eleven, personajes y demás, no son de mi propiedad. Le pertenecen a Level-5, Gekkan Coro-Coro y Oriental Light and Magic. _

**Mi Querido Capitán**

La "caravana relámpago" se disponía a salir de la institución hacia el bosque de la ciudad Inazuma que no estaba muy lejos de donde se partiría. Un peliazul se encontraba con una actitud no muy normal a la vista de los demás, y no es para menos; Ya que hoy sería el día en que iba a poner el claro sus sentimientos frente a él.

Lo estuvo pensando mucho. El día anterior, durante la noche; rondaba por toda su habitación tratando de poner en orden sus ideas y aparte analizar cómo demonios iba a poner en práctica aquel plan que estuvo hecho hace muchísimo tiempo, y que, por miedo al rechazo dejó que se vaya a la basura.

**-"Aun no entiendo, cómo me he acabado de decidir a hacerlo…"-** pensó algo dubitativo. No quería echarlo a perder justo hoy, después de tanto esfuerzo, que se vaya todo al caño sería tormentoso.

**{Flashback}**

**- Y si… ¿no se lo digo nunca?-** habló para sí mismo **– Me conformaría con sólo verlo durante los entrenamientos, partidos y en las horas de colegio. Además podría hablar de manera natural con él sin cargar con ese peso... –** se levantó de su escritorio y se revolvió los cabellos como si estuviese demente. La idea de que Endou Mamoru se enterara de sus sentimientos hacia él lo volvía loco.

**- Creo que mejor lo dejo así… -** caminó hacia el baño para mojarse la cara. Eran casi las 3 de la mañana y aún no conciliaba el sueño, si esto continuaba, iría con unas ojeras de campeonato al paseo. No, no iba a dejar que lo viesen de esa manera, débil, sumiso, ante la idea de aclarar sus propios sentimientos. Llegó a la conclusión de que si no lo decía, viviría con ese sufrimiento permanente, estampándose la cabeza contra la pared por haber sido tan estúpido y no haber sido valiente al decírselo en la cara, sea rechazado o no. **– Me decidí. Voy a hacerlo –** se dijo mirándose directamente al espejo, casi irreconocible. Luego, cambió el semblante para levantarse ese fleco que cubría la mitad de su rostro y ahí estaba; tenía el rostro perfectamente delineado, ojos, nariz, labios, todo perfecto. **– Me pregunto si le parezco atractivo… -** bufó entre dientes, dudando de su propia belleza, no era propio de él pensar en esas cosas tan superficiales.

**- Pero… ¿qué rayos estoy diciendo? No es propio de mi, parezco un tonto… creo que lo soy… no, la verdad es que ya no sé qué cruza por mi cabeza. Estoy volviéndome loco –** se dirigió a su cama, se tiró en ella y cerró los ojos **– es mañana o es nunca, voy a dejarme de rodeos y decírselo de la manera más natural y sincera posible, espero que no me rechace o al menos sigamos siendo amigos… -** se giró de lado y pensó en él, en Endou, sonriéndole como todos los días de entrenamiento. Rió un poco y se acurrucó deseando que ya sea mañana.

**{Fin Flashback}**

**-Creo que no debí decidirme tan pronto… -** se dijo, recibiendo una respuesta **- ¿Qué es tan pronto? –** dijo la voz **– Decirle a En… -** volvió a responder, hasta darse cuenta que alguien más lo escuchaba. Se giró lentamente deseando que no fuese quien él estaba pensando que era **–"Que no sea él, que no sea él, ¡que no sea Endou!" –** y efectivamente, su mente convocó al castaño, quien lo observaba confundido por la actuación tan extraña que daba Kazemaru.

**-Kazemaru… ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué hacías hablando solo? –** preguntó inocentemente Endou – Kazemaru tragó pesado, cerró los ojos y deseó que esto fuese tan sólo una pesadilla, pero no lo era, el castaño seguía ahí, esperando una respuesta **– N-no, no es nada Endou… eh… solo hablaba conmigo… las personas para concentrarse hablan solas, sabes? No es nada extraño… ha-ha-haha-haha –** soltó una risa demasiado fingida, se maldijo por eso, apostó todo a que Endou ya lo había notado **– Mmm… bueno, ¡yo suelo hacer lo mismo! –** contestó sonriente **–No está mal, así que disculpa por haberte interrumpido –** terminó.

**-No, no lo hacías –** sonrió Kazemaru. Iba a tomar la situación con control total, pero miró su rostro otra vez, no lo pudo evitar, se sonrojó como un jitomate; rió como un bobo y acotó **– Nunca lo haces… -** Endou alcanzó a escucharlo con claridad y volteó a verlo confundido. Sabía que algo le sucedía al peliazul, no tenía idea de qué, pero sintió deseos de ayudarlo.

**-Kazemaru, no quieres qu… -** fue interrumpido por éste **- ¿Sabes Endou? Creo que vamos a subir ya a la "caravana relámpago", mejor démonos prisa –** huyó dejando al castaño con un "GRAN" signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza.

**-Uff… me pregunto… si tiene que ver conmigo la actitud tan extraña de Kazemaru… -** suspiró con recelo, después de todo, a nuestro héroe siempre le ha preocupado el bienestar del resto de su equipo.

Por otro lado, el peliazul, corrió con velocidad hacia el bus, había cometido un grave error. Volvió a maldecirse, estaba colérico, actuó como un estúpido, lo sabía muy bien; y ahora su querido capitán tiene otra imagen de él: la de un completo idiota. Mientras hablaba entre dientes no veía el camino hacia el vehículo y chocó por accidente con otro miembro del equipo **– Perdona… no me fijé por donde iba… -** se disculpó con amabilidad **– No es nada –** respondió el peligris, a lo que Kazemaru levantó la cabeza cruzando su mirada con la de Gouenji **– Go-Gouenji… -** no alcanzó a decir más que eso **– Hola –** dijo el peligris **– Creo que necesitas ayuda… me sentaré contigo en el bus, claro, si no tienes problema con ello –** dijo.

En realidad la intención de Kazemaru era otra, obviamente sentarse junto a Endou. Le sorprendió mucho la actitud de Gouenji en ese instante. **– Pues… te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero en realidad no me sucede nada malo, estoy bien. Además había quedado con… -** el peligris cortó el discurso del peliazul con una pregunta **- ¿Ibas a quedar con Endou, no es así? –** Kazemaru quedó petrificado por la pregunta **– "¿A qué ha venido eso?"-** pensó. No pudo contestar nada, su mente había quedado nublada, y su rostro se tornó ligeramente rosado **- Muy bien, no estoy equivocado del todo –** dijo Gouenji **– acabas de sonrojarte –** rió con picardía **– No te culpo. Endou es así… simplemente irresistible ¿verdad? –** terminó la frase observando al castaño que subía al autobús acompañado de Tachimukai, cosa que no agradó mucho a cierto moreno de cabello rosa.

**-Gouenji… acaso tu… -** el peligris lo interrumpió **– Quien sabe –** respondió secamente. Kazemaru dio en el clavo, Gouenji también sentía aquello por el capitán de Raimon, eso iba a dificultar las cosas. Lo que menos quería, era problemas con sus compañeros.

**-Y-yo… -** no sabía que decir. Sus pensamientos se cortaron con los gritos del chofer y la voz de Hitomiko **- ¡Todos suban al autobús o llegaremos tarde! –** notó la mano del peligris en su hombro, se sintió aliviado y acto seguido subió al autobús observando a todos sus compañeros. Sin querer cruzó sus ojos con los del castaño y casi como un acto-reflejo, volteó la mirada hacia otro lado **– Vamos en la parte trasera –** dijo el número 10 de Raimon, adelantándose hacia los asientos **– Te sigo –** respondió Kazemaru caminando torpemente hacia allá.

El bus echó a andar, el peliazul estaba nervioso por lo que Gouenji podría llegar a decirle, ni siquiera se le cruzó por la mente que algo así sucedería. Quiso evitar al peligris durante el viaje, se limitó a mirar hacia la ventana, cerró los ojos y en ese instante escuchó su voz. **- ¿y bien? –** esperó una respuesta de Kazemaru **– Y… bien ¿Qué? –** acotó. De verdad estar con Gouenji lo ponía de nervios.

**-Vas a decírselo a Endou ¿no? No creo que seas tan tonto como para desaprovechar esta gran oportunidad – **dijo con naturalidad. Observó como Kazemaru se puso totalmente tenso, sonrió con ternura, decidió que iba a ayudar al peliazul con su problema amoroso **– Mira, es raro que yo diga esto pero… creo que debes sincero con tus sentimientos. Si no lo haces, ¿de qué sirve querer declararse a la persona que te gusta? Yo lo llamo inseguridad. –** Kazemaru miró hacia la ventana nuevamente, Gouenji tenía toda la razón. Estaba negándose a sí mismo, no habría sentido en decirle a Endou que sentía una atracción hacia él si no estaba seguro de que si eso era amor o simplemente un capricho. **– Gouenji yo… no sé qué decirle. Esto es inútil… parezco un idiota enamoradizo y peor aún ¡de un chico!. Es decir… soy un chico y él un chico también, eso es… raro. –** bufó con tristeza- ante la confesión del número 2 respondió con rapidez **– Eso es estúpido –** el peliazul se sobresaltó por la reacción de su amigo **– ¿es-estúpido? –** tartamudeó.

**-Sí, es estúpido. No puedo creer que seas de esas personas, escucha; estamos en pleno siglo XXI es normal que esto suceda. Y muy aparte de eso… se llama A-M-O-R ¿te lo vuelvo a deletrear? –** el peligris se exaltó un tanto **– Sonará cursi… pero da igual. El amor es un sentimiento que no conoce género. Ya seas chico y te guste un chico o una chica y te guste otra chica, eso no quiere decir que seas un enfermo o algo así. Tienes que sincerarte un poco… Endou te gusta ¿verdad? –** tomó de los hombros a Kazemaru haciendo que su vista se dirija a la de él **– Cla-claro que me gusta. Es más es un sentimiento que no puedo describir con palabras –** se sonrojó por lo que acabó de confesar **- ¿Entonces? ¿qué estás esperando? Sólo díselo. Sabes cómo es él… lo entenderá –** Gouenji le regaló una sonrisa para animarlo **– No tengas miedo –**

**-Es verdad, no tengas miedo –** se escuchó una eufórica voz dentro del autobús. En el asiento de adelante se asomó una cabeza rosa **– E-es-es-est-estabas… -** Kazemaru tartamudeó, añadiendo un tic en el ojo derecho **– Asi es. Lo escuché tooooodo –** respondió el moreno **– ¿To-toooodo? –** el peliazul se quería morir **- ¿estás sordo o qué? Ya te dije que todo –** ese Tsunami siempre metía las narices en los momentos más cruciales de la vida ajena de la humanidad –

**-¿Pe-pero en qué demonios estás pensando Tsunami? ¿Quieres que te mate acaso? –** gritó Kazemaru mientras agarraba al pelirosa del cuello **– Es-esper-sjdklsajdklasdadsa –** el moreno no alcanzó a decir más, estaba asfixiado **– Kazemaru… lo vas a matar –** mencionó Gouenji con impavidez – el peliazul reaccionó después de diez minutos de ataque y soltó a Tsunami dejando las marcas de sus dedos en el cuerpo de éste-

**-O-otros cinco minutos más y… -** Kazemaru terminó **– y estarías muerto… -** Tsunami rió nervioso, mientras el peligris soltaba un leve _'hmph'_ en señal de burla **– Lo siento… no pude evitar escuchar lo que hablaban… estar sentado junto a Megane es más aburrido de lo que había imaginado… -** explicó mirando al cuatro ojos babeando en el asiento continuo al suyo **– gracias al cielo… el resto del autobús está profundamente dormido –** dijo mirando el lado positivo del asunto –

Después de tantas explicaciones para justificarse y evitar ser casi asesinado por Kazemaru nuevamente, Tsunami decidió ser la otra _"Celestina"_ del peliazul. **-¿También tú? –** se quejó arqueando una ceja en señal de negación **– No tiene nada de malo. Además no sólo lo hago por ti –** sacando la lengua **– Quiero pasar el rato con Tachimukai… -** sonrojándose **– ¡ENDOU SIEMPRE LO TIENE PARA ÉL SOLO! – **añadió alzando la voz **– Qué infantil eres… -** habló Gouenji. A lo que el moreno respondió con malicia **– ¿Ah sí? Mira quien lo dice señor "no-quiero-sonar-cursi-pero-a-mi-también-me-gusta-Endou-pero-soy-tan-orgulloso-que-prefiero-guardarme-el-comentario." ¿Qué dices de eso eh? –** _Tsunami: 1/ Gouenji: 0_. El pelirosa había ganado el partido –

**-Qu-que-que-qui-¿quién te lo dijo?-** el peligris se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. No podía creer que fuese tan obvio **– Es-eso no es cierto. A-a-además ¿quién te pidió tu opinión en esto? –** se defendió **– Vamos, vamos. ¿Acaso el gran Shuuya Gouenji no puede enamorarse tampoco? ¿y así le das consejos amorosos a Kazemaru? Eso no es honesto ni justo~ -** cantó a los cuatro vientos **– Y tienes toda la boca llena de razón. Endou es adorable, aunque no tanto como mi querido Tachimukai~ -** haciendo un puchero **– Mejor… cállate ¿quieres?. Si alguien más aparte de ti o de Kazemaru… -** el peliazul interrumpió **– Eh ¡eh! ¿Por qué me incluyes? –** el peligris tomó la palabra de nuevo **– ¡calla! Decía… si alguien más aparte de ti o de Kazemaru se enteran de esto… juro ¡QUE VOY A COLGARLOS DE CABEZA EN UN PUENTE! ¿ME ESCUCHARON? –** gritó **– Cla-claro… -** respondió en el acto el peliazul **– ¿Podrías gritar más fuerte…? porque… el resto del carretero ¡NO LOGRÓ ESCUCHARTE! –** criticó Tsunami.

**-De-de todos modos, no tiene nada de malo que sea vulnerable de vez en cuando… -** terminó de decir el peligris **– Ya ya… que nadie te critica nada. Sólo era una broma –** rió **– Yendo de coles a nabos... tengo una idea perfecta para que quedes con Endou en el paseo y pases una tarde excelente con él, además de declararte claro. –** habló con confianza – Kazemaru permaneció en silencio. Tampoco se le cruzó por la mente que el mismísimo Tsunami se anotara para ayudarlo con el castaño, temía a que todo se saliera de control y al final no suceda nada. Iba a tomar la palabra, pero Gouenji se le adelantó **- ¿y crees que va a funcionar? –** el pelirosa lo miró con fastidio **– Claro que funcionará, es un plan corto, directo, conciso y efectivo. Esto es lo que haremos… -** se inclinó hacia sus dos compañeros y susurró cosas inentendibles ante el resto de los oídos humanos.

{En el bosque}

**-Arrrhm… que deliciosa siesta he tomado~-** decía Endou mientras se quitaba toda la pereza de encima **– ¡Así es! Y vaya que ha dormido mucho capitán –** contestó otro castaño de ojos cielo mientras sonreía. Endou se acomodó la bandita que sostiene su cabello y se dispuso a invitar a su compañero portero a realizar esas típicas prácticas de las que no se cansa nunca **– Oye Tachimukai –** el ojiazul se puso en posición firme **– Di- ¡dígame capitán! –** el número 1 de Raimon rió con euforia ante tal actuación **– ¡Eres gracioso! Mira, por qué no mej… -** Al instante su frase fue cortada por el imponente Kabeyama quien corría a toda prisa gritando el nombre del castaño como si su vida dependiese de ello **– ¡CAPITAAAAN! –** Endou corrió por su vida para no ser aplastado por la bola humana, hasta que frenó para calmar a su amigo **– Kabeyama ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué corres así? ¿Quieres ir al baño? Hay algunos arbustos por ahí así que… -** el defensa interrumpió **– No no… capitán le mandan esto… -** respira agitadamente mientras le extiende un pedazo de papel –

Endou arqueó una ceja confundido. ¿Para qué le mandarían una nota? ¿No podían hacerlo directamente? Se dejó de rodeos y abrió el mensaje **– Hmm… a ver… que dice…** _"Endou, quisiera pasar la tarde contigo. Necesito hablarte. Es urgente. Atentamente: ¿Kazemaru?"_ **– **Kabeyama intentó curiosear para ver de qué se trataba el escrito **– y ¿qué dice capitán? –** el castaño respondió **– No lo sé con exactitud… lo único que entiendo es que necesita mi ayuda – **el chico del pseudo afro no entendió a qué se refería, de modo que lo dejó así. Mientras que Endou se acercaba a Tachimukai para pedirle disculpas **– Tachimukai… creo que no podremos entrenar hoy. Tengo que arreglar un asunto con alguien. Así que… ¡mañana nos dedicaremos a eso! ¡Nos vemos! –** gritó al alejarse del otro portero que también sintió curiosidad por la actitud de su capitán **–Me pregunto… ¿qué habrá pasado? –** A lo lejos Tsunami observaba todo con unos binoculares que consiguió por ahí y de paso mandó un texto al celular de Kazemaru que decía: _"Endou va hacia la parte trasera del autobús, no te pongas nervioso, todo saldrá bien /(o3o)/"_. Acto seguido mandó otro texto a Gouenji: "_el ratón va hacia el águila, repito el ratón va hacia el águila. PD: ¿No podemos ver qué sucede al final? (7;A;)7"_, a lo que el peligris responde: _"Déjate de ser entrometido, y déjalos en paz. Tú vete con Tachimukai"_. El pelirosa, fue hecho un bólido hacia el ojiazul, haciendo que se sobresaltara por su aparición **– ¡Hey! Tachimukai, si quieres, ¡yo te ayudo con tu entrenamiento! –** el castaño sonrió **- ¡Claro! ¡Vamos a entrenar! –** dirigiéndose hacia los balones. Mientras que Tsunami a lo lejos da un gritillo **- ¡SI! ¡Hoy es mi día de suerte! –** corriendo hacia él.

Gouenji por otro lado, mandó un texto a Kazemaru, y a su vez, sonreía alejándose de la "caravana relámpago". Kazemaru lo recibió en cinco segundos, decía: _"Espero que no te eches para atrás después de todo lo que hemos conversado. Si lo haces, te quitaré a Endou. Suerte"._ El peliazul sonrió ante esto y al instante Endou se encontraba frente a sus ojos. **–Kazemaru… ¿tú me mandaste la nota? –** preguntó con inocencia – el número 2 tragó saliva con nerviosismo, y automáticamente se sonrojó, dirigiendo la vista hacia otro lado **– Endou yo… es que, no sé cómo decirlo… ¡oh! ¡ya se! Mira, ¿por qué no mejor entrenamos durante el transcurso del paseo, si? Y… olvidemos lo de la nota. –** rió nervioso –

El capitán de Raimon lo miró con detenimiento, sabía que desde el inicio del viaje, algo raro le sucedía a su amigo. Estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiese. Ese era su deber, pero, más que eso, había algo que le impulsaba a hacerlo **– Kazemaru… sé que algo raro te sucede, no soy tan tonto como aparento. Pero si no quieres decirme nada… -** agachó la mirada con tristeza – Kazemaru se sintió culpable, no quería que se preocupara por él, pero no podía decírselo, estaba estático y asustado. No iba a hacerlo, hasta ver el rostro de el castaño, entonces se decidió **– No, no es eso Endou… sólo que, me di cuenta que no hay motivo para que te preocupes –** volvió a evadir el tema. Era un completo cobarde **– Kazemaru… -** Endou interrumpió su monólogo interno **– Sé que algo te sucede. Y no voy a moverme de aquí hasta que me lo digas. Soy tu amigo, quiero ayudarte. –** El peliazul miró a su capitán y luego hacia la profundidad del bosque **– Entonces… puedes esperar sentado. No me sucede nada –** respondió con seriedad **– Pues eso haré. Permaneceré aquí hasta que te hartes y me lo digas –** dijo secamente.

{Más tarde}

Habían pasado cuatro horas desde que el castaño había pronunciado esas palabras y aún permanecía ahí. Eso le carcomía el cerebro al peliazul, no entendía la razón de la actitud de Endou, tampoco se entendía a él. Se había decidido ya unas diez veces en decirle lo que sentía, pero era un cobarde. No podía hacerlo. Iba a retirarse del lugar cuando, por inercia, se volteó a ver al capitán sentado, abrazando sus rodillas; como niño regañado. Se veía realmente adorable, y ahí, en ese instante cuando vio la determinación de su amado, empezó a articular unas palabras poco audibles, pero Endou pudo escucharlas, haciendo que volteara a ver a Kazemaru. **– ¿Kazemaru? –** dijo **- En-Endou yo… -** dijo lentamente **– Lo siento… por quedarme callado, como un tonto. Es sólo que… no encontraba las palabras correctas para decírtelo… -** el castaño inclinó su cabeza, en señal de confusión **– Decirme… ¿Qué cosa? –** acercando su rostro hacia el de su amigo –

**-"No puede ser… ¡está muy cerca de mí! ¡No podré! ¡No podré! Espera… ¡no es así! ¡Es ahora o nunca! ¡Definitivamente tiene que saberlo!" –** el peliazul tomó al castaño de los hombros y lo acercó un poco más **– Es-escucha Endou… sé que esto no es fácil de decir. Y te resultará raro… o puede que termines odiándome por el resto de tu vida. Pero debes saberlo, o no me sentiré tranquilo… -** Endou lo miraba con temor **– Kazemaru… estás asustándome… ya, dímelo ¿qué es? – **

**-"!YA DILO!"-** gritó su yo interno. Era ahora **– Quiero decirte que… -** tartamudeó y luego tragó pesado **– ¡Quiero decirte que estoy enamorado de ti! ¡Me gustas Endou Mamoru! –** dijo totalmente sonrojado, mirándolo a los ojos y con lágrimas en los suyos **– Me gustas… -** apagando su voz. El castaño quedó en silencio, estaba hecho un mar de emociones, las mejillas le ardían y sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir en cualquier momento. Observaba cómo las lágrimas saladas brotaban sin cesar de los ojos de Kazemaru y como éste se iba alejando lentamente de él **– Kazemaru… yo… -** el peliazul lo interrumpió **– Lo sé… sé que me odias… y que soy raro por decirte todas estas tonterías… - **

Pasaron veinte largos minutos, casi un eternidad para ambos. Hasta que el castaño rompió el silencio con sus palabras **– Kazemaru… No te odio… nunca lo haría, nunca, y lo sabes. Eres mi amigo y te aprecio mucho. Pero acabo de darme cuenta que… yo... –** el capitán se sonrojó observando al peliazul que estaba confundido por la reacción de Endou **– Acabo de darme cuenta… de que yo… no te aprecio como un amigo, sino como algo más que eso –** dijo sonriendo al fin **– Soy algo despistado… y no me doy cuenta de las cosas que suceden a mi alrededor si no me las dicen… pero, me importa lo que te suceda, lo que pase contigo, tus alegrías y tristezas, y eso es porque yo… -** Kazemaru estaba sorprendido, se acercó a Endou hasta quedar frente a frente **- ¿tu…? –** el castaño tomó las manos desnudas del peliazul y las entrelazó con las suyas –

**- ¡Yo también! –** respondió alegremente. El defensa arqueó una ceja confundido, aunque en su interior suponía que era _"esa respuesta"_, la que tanto había esperado **– Tu… ¿tambien? Endou… se más claro, porque yo… -** el capitán de Raimon lo interrumpió **– Je… que yo también estoy enamorado de ti… raro ¿verdad? –** se rascó la cabeza, agachando su rostro totalmente rojo. Kazemaru sintió como el cielo se caía, la felicidad que sentía era inmensa. Su capitán ¡sentía lo mismo por él, estaba siendo recíproco!. No lo pensó dos veces y tomó el rostro de Endou cariñosamente, lanzando una mirada seductora –

**-Kazemaru… qué… -** el peliazul puso un dedo en sus labios – **No digas nada… sólo… cierra los ojos, por favor –** el castaño miró fijamente a los ojos de su defensa y como si fuese una orden para él, los cerró, elevándose un poco para alcanzar los labios carnosos de Kazemaru. **– Gracias… -** dijo y al segundo, juntó sus labios con los de el castaño, formando un tierno beso, que al minuto se tornó algo violento. Estuvieron así, por cinco minutos, hasta que ambos se separaron, con las mejillas ardientes, sus labios rojos por los mordiscos, y la respiración agitada **– Te amo… -** alcanzó a articular Kazemaru con lentitud, a lo que Endou respondió con ternura **–Yo también… -** y luego lo abrazó, pegando su cuerpo al del peliazul. Era el momento más feliz de sus vidas, hasta que notaron cómo alguien había observado todo lo ocurrido –

Su compañero de capa y googles fue al autobús a recoger el bolso que había olvidado y sin querer había divisado dos siluetas en la parte trasera de éste, así que decidió investigar. Pero no pensó que se encontraría con la imagen de Endou y Kazemaru en plena acción. Los observados voltearon a ver a su compañero que estaba petrificado en frente de ellos. **–L-lo siento… yo… vine a buscar algo que se me olvidó… -** sonrojado **– y-yo no he visto nada –** y al segundo había echado a correr. No se esperaban tal actuación por parte de Kidou –

**-Creo que lo asustamos…-** dijo Endou. Kazemaru se limitó a reir a carcajadas contagiando al castaño. Jamás pensaron que todo el paseo iba a acabar de esa forma. Pero para el peliazul fue el momento más feliz de su vida, junto a su querido capitán.

**-Fin-**

**Nota:**

_Este es mi primer One Shot de __**Inazuna Eleven**__. Esta serie es prácticamente nueva, pero me ha fascinado y no he podido evitar escribir un fic de esta pareja, que es una de mis favoritas. Además en mi opinión, Endou es stalkeado por medio Raimon (?) ok ya. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen amor y __**reviews, **__cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida. ¡Nos leemos!_

_**Atte. **_Sasukelicious


End file.
